


The True Weight of Pressure

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [7]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate ending for Season 2 Episode 12'Only Time Will Tell'Pressure can make us do things we never thought that we would. For Asher, it has made him turn to use steroids to be better at football.After getting drunk at the frat party Asher admits to Olivia that he has been using steroids.Snippet from the story:"What’s going on Asher?” She asks placing a gentle hand on his knee offering him her support.He shakes his head wiping angrily at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.“Whatever it is Ash. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. So just tell me.” She assures him grabbing his right hand squeezing it tightly not pulling away when she feels how hot and clammy his skin is.A few moments of tense silence pass between them before Asher gathers enough strength to finally tell Olivia his secret that has been weighing him down for weeks now.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The True Weight of Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I have had this idea ever since watching season 2 episode 12 and now I finally finished it! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it! :D

_“Hey. Just be careful I don’t want anything to happen to you.”_

Olivia’s words of concern replay in Asher’s mind as he leans back against the couch after shrugging off his jacket with a tired sigh. 

“Here you go.” Olivia says extending out the pillow and blanket she grabbed from the hall closet out to him offering a small smile. 

“Thanks.” He mumbles averting his eyes from her soft gaze sitting the blanket and pillow down on the couch arm. 

“And I thought you could use these too.” She tells him opening her palm to reveal two Tylenol handing them to him with his bottle of water he had left on the kitchen island. 

She sits down next to him curling into his side folding her legs underneath her as she settles back onto the couch cushions as a comfortable silence falls between them as he swallows the medicine chasing it down with a long drink of water. 

Olivia hadn’t even realized that she had drifted off or she wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep for when something jolts her awake. She blinks rapidly the living room walls coming back into focus slowly. Her brow furrows when she finds the spot next to her on the couch where Asher was sitting now empty. 

She jumps up from the couch grabbing his bottle of water when she hears again what must have of woken her up the sound of Asher vomiting in the bathroom. She grimaces at the sound as she walks quickly down the hallway her bare feet padding loudly against the cold floor. 

“Ash?” She calls knocking hesitantly on the bathroom door with concern edging into her voice. When her only answer is more sounds of him throwing up the rest of his stomach’s contents she swallows nervously. “Asher, are you okay?” She questions biting her bottom lip anxiously her concern deepening placing her hand on the doorknob. 

“I’m fine, Liv.” He eventually answers after taking in a few deep breaths sounding anything but fine. 

“I’m coming in. Okay?” She decides opening the door and slipping inside the bathroom before he can object. She watches him sympathetically as he sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his left hand. He balls his hands into fists curling his fingers in tightly until his nails dig into his palms as another wave of nausea crashes over him. 

She crosses the short distance between them sliding across the tiles to flush the toilet holding his gaze as he watches her through his blurred vision with a tinge of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. 

She watches him carefully out the corner of her eye as he leans back heavily against the bathtub as she runs a washcloth under cool water from the sink. 

After wringing the excess water out from the cloth, she sits down beside him handing him the washcloth and his bottle of water. She watches him carefully as he slowly unclenches his fists and hesitantly grabs the cloth before he wipes at his mouth with his eyes cast down to the floor. 

“I’ve really fucked up this time, Liv.” He says leaning his still throbbing head back against the tub after he takes a long gulp of his water hoping that it will stay down. 

“Like I told you you’re allowed to make mistakes sometimes, Ash.” She tells him calmly her brow furrowing at his words. 

“No, I’ve really _fucked_ up this time, Liv.” Asher repeats sharply this time through gritted teeth. 

“Is it something with your dad again? Or your mom?” Olivia guesses feeling the anticipation of his answer building within her chest as she senses that there is more to the story than just him getting drunk at the frat party. 

“It’s everything.” He admits running a tired hand over his face. “I—” He trails off not able to voice his secret rubbing at his throbbing temples. 

“What’s going on Asher?” She asks placing a gentle hand on his knee offering him her support. 

He shakes his head wiping angrily at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. 

“Whatever it is Ash. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. So just tell me.” She assures him grabbing his right hand squeezing it tightly not pulling away when she feels how hot and clammy his skin is. 

A few moments of tense silence pass between them before Asher gathers enough strength to finally tell Olivia his secret that has been weighing him down for weeks now. 

“I’ve been using steroids.” He whispers pulling his hand out of hers when he hears her take in a sharp intake of breath from her shock at his admission. He pulls his knees tightly up against his chest hiding his face from her intense gaze feeling the tightness in his chest build. 

_“How was it like hanging out with the steroid set?”_ Her owns words that she had jokingly told Spencer months ago after he had first arrived in Beverly flash through her mind haunting her as she thinks wearily that she never would have dreamed that any of the football team would ever actually ever use steroids and especially not that Asher would have been the one to end up using them. 

“Ash—” She starts after finding her voice after the initial shock wears off scooting closer to him. 

“I’m so sorry Liv. I know that with your sobriety that what I’ve been doing is so stupid and reckless.” He apologizes cutting her off lifting his head up to meet her gaze. 

She smiles at him softly when she sees that his eyes are red rimmed with tears shining in them and are filled with so much regret and hurt. 

“It complicates things sure. But I’m here to help you. Right here.” She tells him grabbing his right hand again squeezing it tightly. “Can you tell me why you felt like you needed to use steroids?” She questions gently keeping her voice measured to not sound accusatory. 

Asher lets out a long breath his shoulders slumping tiredly before he answers. "I've just been feeling so much pressure lately from the team after everything that happened at Homecoming, I felt like I’ve had to prove myself at every practice and game. And my dad that’s all he ever wants to talk about and the only reason he gives a damn about me right now. And he’s been drinking a lot again. And my mom just came back after a year and now I’ve already messed things up with her.” He explains his jaw clenching more with every word. “I’m such a _fucking_ mess.” He admits angrily a look of disgust crossing his tired features as he runs his left hand through his hair in frustration. 

“You’re not a mess Ash.” Olivia tells him shaking her head lightly at his admission. “Pressure can make us make some not so good decisions sometimes. But you can move pass this I know you can.” She assures him placing her hand under his chin so she can catch his gaze. 

“No one's going to forgive me for this Liv.” He tells her dropping his eyes from her caring gaze as he tries to pull back from her touch, but she keeps her hand cupped under his chin firmly. 

“I forgive you.” She exclaims her eyes softening as she brushes her lips softly against his. 

“But I don't deserve for you too though.” He whispers his lips tingling from the kiss. 

“Yes, you do.” She affirms resting her forehead against his. 

They stay like that for a few long moments listening to each other breathe in and out deeply as she hopes she is offering him the amount of comfort that he is needing. 

After his breaths are finally deep enough to match her own Olivia pulls him in for a hug. She tightens her arms around him when she feels him trembling. 

“It's going to be okay babe.” She whispers in his ear placing a soft kiss by his ear. 

“I just wanted to be good enough for once.” He admits brokenly as he breaks down into a sob. 

“You were and always will be good enough Asher.” She tells him as she runs a comforting hand up and down his back her own heart breaking at hearing his admission. “I'm always here for you and I'm not going anywhere babe.” She assures him knowing that losing another person he loves is one of his greatest fears after everything that has happened in his life this past year. 

Once his cries subside, he pulls out of her embrace embarrassed from his breakdown. He looks down at his lap as Olivia grabs both of his hands watching her movements timidly as she brings them to her lips to press a feather light kiss to each palm where his fingernails had dug half-moons into the tender skin. 

“Liv I'm so…” Asher starts to apologize before she cuts him off. 

“Don't you dare apologize Asher. I meant what I said when I told you that I'm here for you and that I'm not going anywhere.” She tells him inching her face closer to his with each word before sealing her promise with a tender kiss. “Now do you think you're okay to go back to the couch?” She asks with a small smile gesturing toward the bathroom door. 

“Yeah.” He says with a nod returning her smile slightly. “Thank you, Olivia. I honestly don't know what I would do without _you_.” He admits as he moves to get up off the cold tiled floor. 

“I don't know what we would do without _each_ other Asher.” She tells him as she stands up smiling down at him as she extends her hands out to him. 

He smiles sheepishly up at her as he takes her hands in his as she helps to pull him off the floor. 

“I love you Olivia Baker.” He tells her as he stands facing her as he runs his thumb along the soft curve of her jawline. 

“I love you too Asher Adams.” She says flicking her eyes down to his lips as they lean their faces in closer together. He catches her lips in a kiss so passionate that it leaves her breathless when they pull apart. 

She smiles at him as she interlaces her fingers through his as she leads him out of the bathroom and back to the couch. 

“Well you know where I'll be if you need anything.” She tells him as she spreads the blanket across him once he lays down on the couch after he kicked off his shoes. 

“Right. Thanks again Liv. I...” He tells her trailing off as he drops his gaze to the floor. 

“I know Asher. I know.” Olivia tells him as she leans down to kiss him softly on the cheek. “You’re welcome.” She whispers as she gives him a hug. 

“Good night Liv.” He says when she pulls back wishing that she wouldn’t leave. 

“Good night Ash.” She says watching him for a few minutes settle down into the couch cushions closing his eyes before she backs silently out of the living room and makes her way quietly to her room. 

She breathes out a long, tired sigh when she closes her bedroom door behind her shaking her head slightly as she walks across the carpet to grab her blanket and pillow off her bed knowing that she can't leave him alone tonight. 

“Scoot over.” She tells him standing in the front of the couch with her pillow in one hand and the other on her hip. 

“What?” He asks blinking his eyes open his brow furrowing in confusion when he sees her standing in front of him. 

“I said scoot over.” She answers biting back a grin. “There’s plenty of room on the couch for both of us.” Olivia states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh.” He says blinking finally processing what she said as he scoots over to make room for her. “Is this okay?” He asks cautiously after he throws his arm over her once she snuggles in close facing him. 

“Yeah.” She answers as she throws her blanket over her leaning into his touch. 

“Thank you again for everything Liv.” He whispers after a few minutes smoothing his hand up and down her arm. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” Olivia whispers back catching his hand in hers so she can interlace their fingers together. “I meant what I said. I’m always going to be here for you babe.” She promises him again kissing him softly once more. 

“Yeah I know.” He tells her after they break apart pulling her in closer to him before he closes his eyes. 

Olivia lets herself finally relax at hearing Asher’s breathes even out as a sense of relief floods through her at finally knowing what is going on with him as she rests her head against his chest. She had known something was off with him for weeks now she just didn’t know what. But now that she knew she was determined to do everything she could to always make him feel like he was enough. 

But for tonight just being next to each other was enough for them both as Olivia closes her eyes falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudo if you like and/or a comment and let me know what you think! <3


End file.
